izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
iZombie is an adaptation of the comic series by the same name. A pilot was recently green lit by the CW. Veronica Mars creator and showrunner Rob Thomas is an executive producer for the series. The series is a supernatural crime procedural that centers on a med student-turned-zombie named Liv who takes a job in the coroner’s office to gain access to the brains she must reluctantly eat to maintain her humanity. With each brain she consumes, she inherits the corpse’s memories. Synopsis Olivia "Liv" Moore was a rosy-cheeked, disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out...until the night she attended a party that unexpectedly turned into a zombie feeding frenzy. As one of the newly undead, Liv is doing her best to blend in and look as human as possible. Her appearance now passes for "Goth," with shockingly pale skin and nearly white hair, and her demeanor has gone from exuberant to exhausted. The change in Liv is baffling to her mother, her former fiancé, Major, and her best friend and roommate, Peyton, who still has the high-energy, Type-A personality that Liv has completely abandoned. Despite her post-traumatic ennui, Liv has devised a way to resist her baser urges to devour fresh human brains – she's taken a job in the Seattle coroner's office. In this appropriately dead-end job, Liv can secretly snack on the brains of the many Jane and John Doe corpses that make a final stop in the morgue. Despite carefully covering her tracks, Liv's boss, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, discovers her secret and is surprisingly excited about the scientific possibilities. Even with her boss' enthusiasm, Liv remains resigned to an eternity without hope or purpose, until she realizes that with every brain she consumes, she retains a portion of that person's memories. Liv begins to experience visions from the point of view of the murder victims. Much to the surprise of Dr. Ravi and homicide detective Clive Babineaux, Liv often has detailed knowledge of crime scenes and motives that she can't easily explain. Posing as a psychic, she works with Detective Babineaux to investigate these crimes and discover who is responsible. It's not the same as being alive again, but at least Liv can find purpose in her undead existence by helping Clive solve the murders of those who are indeed fully dead. Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore * Malcolm Goodwin as Clive * Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti * David Anders as Blaine * Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *Aly Michalka as Peyton *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore *Ryan Hansen as Carson McComb *Steven Weber Episodes Izombie liv2.jpg|Pilot|link=pilot ZMB102A 0123b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?|link=Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? ZMB103B 0027r.c 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|The Exterminator|link=The Exterminator ZMB104a 0172b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Liv and Let Clive|link=Liv and Let Clive IZombie - Episode 1.05 - Flight of the Living Dead - Promotional Photos (2) 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Flight of the Living Dead|link=Flight of the Living Dead ZMB106A 065b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Virtual Reality Bites|link=Virtual Reality Bites ZMB107A 0020b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Maternity Liv|link=Maternity Liv ZMB109B 0242b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Dead Air|link=Dead Air IZombie-1x09-3-e1430959017780.jpg|Patriot Brains|link=Patriot Brains ZMB110B 0129b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Mr. Berserk|link=Mr. Berserk Tvhome.png|Astroburger|link=Astroburger Tvhome.png|Dead Rat Live Rat Brown Rat White Rat|link=Dead Rat Live Rat Brown Rat White Rat Tvhome.png|Blaine's World|link=Blaine's World Media Videos File:IZOMBIE - Malcolm Goodwin, Rahul Kohli, Robert Buckley, David Anders Interview - Comic Con 2014 File:IZOMBIE - Rose McIver, Rob Thomas, Diane Ruggiero-Wright Interview - Comic Con 2014 File:The CW 2014 First Look IZombie - First Look IZombie - Trailer IZombie - Liv to Tell Trailer IZombie - Keep Alive Trailer IZombie - Interview Rose McIver IZombie - Interview Rose McIver Two IZombie - Interview Rahu lKohli IZombie - Interview Rose McIver & Malcolm Goodwin IZombie - Interview Rose McIver & Robert Buckley IZombie - Interview Rahul Kohli & Malcolm Goodwin IZombie - Undead Trailer IZombie - Taking Brains Trailer IZombie - Interview Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero The Flash & iZombie Combo Trailer IZombie - Working Dead Trailer Exclusive iZombie Digital Motion Poster On the Set of iZombie The stars give us a tour! IZombie Main Titles IZombie - Interview Zombie Friend or Foe? IZombie Rahul Kohli on Ravi's Search for a Cure IZombie Malcolm Goodwin on Whether Clive Will Suspect Liv's Secret Finding the Right Tone for iZombie Official Images Izombie liv.jpg B-3pRpYUAAAmFdd.jpg B-4NX7eVIAExH9R.jpg B9v1JCFIMAA7CgF.png Izombietv s01promo 013 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB01_KH_Liv_0254r_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB01_KH_Blaine_1339r_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB01_KH_Clive_1202r_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB01_KH_Major_0688ra_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB01_KH_Ravi_1640r_595_STV Main White TV.jpg Behind the Scenes Izombie bts4.jpg Izombie bts3.jpg Izombie bts2.jpg Izombie bts.jpg Category:IZombie Category:Real world Category:Seasons